Nightmare and comfort
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: Dan's been abused by his mother and believe that he can recover alone but he learns that sometimes letting the people who care about you comfort you is a really good way to recover or at least get a goodnight sleep.


EgyptAdbydos: I don't own anything, but please review. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dan woke up gasping for air and panting, he swiped the sweat that was going down his forehead. He was trembling he could feel it and he hate to show that the abuse his mother infected on him had him scared.

_There's got to be ways to get over this on my own…I don't want to be alone though…Harrison, why did you go with the Blood Spirals? Why did you become the bully I want so badly to protect you from? _Dan thought to himself as tears made his way down his cheeks.

It was his first night at Dante's house, Lok had become his teacher/big brother/idol and he didn't want them to think he was weak by crying. He was controlling his sobs or so he thought as he cried himself to sleep unknown to him that the very ones he was trying to impress and not show weakness were right outside his bedroom door.

"Its his first time here, I guess he needs time to get use to the fact he has to fight his brother." Sophie said to Dante and Lok. "Yeah, I guess." Lok said looking at the door with concern.

Dante just looked at Lok and Sophie before looking at the door before he finally spoke. "I'll let it pass this once but if it continues, we'll have to talk to him. Get some sleep, seekers your going to need it." Dante said looking at them as they went to their rooms.

_What's going on Dan, do you miss your brother that much or is it something else. _Lok thought to himself as he lay down on his bed.

Nobody mention to Dan the next day about the night before, they introduce him to LeBlanche and Santiago after their mission to summon the Legendary Titian of Summonsing, which went the normal way of Dan joking around and then him looking through things. It was thanks to him that Sophie had to grab her old teddy bear away from him while Lok laughed.

"It's not funny Lok, LeBlanche gave me this teddy bear. It's my favorite and so what if I still sleep with him!" Sophie yelled at Lok who was on the floor laughing.

"What's wrong with Sophie still sleeping with a teddy bear, I think the bear is cute." Dan said as he looked thought the books.

Lok stop laughing, Dante looked up from his book, Santiago looked over at LeBlanche who in turn looked at Santiago.

"Thank you, Dan." Sophie said to him before looking at Dan then at Lok.

"How old are you, Dan?" Sophie asked knowing it was going through everyone's minds.

"Twelve, I think, not sure don't really keep track at the orphanage, you know." Dan said still looking at the books.

"And if I was to give you teddy bear would you like that?" LeBlanche asked the new member of his lady's team.

Dan blinked and looked over at them who were looking at him making him feel nervous. "I guess I would say thank you and…keep it." Dan mumbled.

LeBlanche nodded and shared a look with Santiago before going to another room and coming back with a 16inch brown teddy bear before giving it to Dan.

"Thank you." Dan said looking at the teddy bear he just got.

Dan went over to the couch Dante was on and just played with the new teddy bear he was giving before anyone knew it he was fast asleep hugging the teddy bear with his head in Dante's lap. _Great I'm a pillow now, but I cant wake him up we had a hard mission. _Dante thought to himself.

"LeBlanche, how old do think he is?" Sophie asked.

"At least ten, my lady." LeBlanche said.

"The Blood Spirals are recruiting children." Lok said angrily.

Sophie looked over at Lok who had his fist clenched at his side.

"I know it's upsetting but leave that anger for when we fight them, Lok. You don't want to wake up Dan, do you?" Sophie said.

Lok sighed and relaxed a little before looking at Dan. Dan had no idea who put him in bed but he was glad the left a night light...not that he's afraid of the dark but he could see where he was and find a corner in the room to just sit and cry.

_You worthless child, why I did I let myself have you and your brother and ruin my perfect body!_ Dan could hear his mother's words before she tossed the frying pan at him and his brother as if her punches and scratches weren't enough. Dan brought his knees to his chest and sobbed when a flashback came.

**_Flashback_**

**_Four-year-old Dan looked at his mother in fear as she hit his brother in the head with her hand. "Please stop…you're hurting him!" Dan said while tears went down his face. _**

**_"Shut up, you little brat." His mother's drunk voice said as she hit him as well making his world go dark for a while. When he woke up he dragged his brother to hide somewhere in the house. _**

**_"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Dan said as he cried. _**

**_End of Flashback_**

Dan nearly screamed when a hand went on his shoulder making him jump and put his hands around his head.

"Please don't hit me I didn't do anything." Dan said with a sob.

"It's just me, Dan and I'm not going to hit you." Lok's voice said calmly.

Dan looked up at Lok and then looked down as he continued to sob.

"I'm sorry I won't cry again." Dan said.

Lok looked down at him and then kneeled down next to the younger boy and pulled him into a hug.

"You can cry all you want, crying makes you stronger not weak." Lok said to Dan the same words his father once told him.

Dan just hold on to Lok's T-shirt and let himself cry.

"Your okay now, your with people who care about you." Lok said.

Dan started to come down and felt his eyelids get more heavier by the minute until he gave up and fell asleep. Lok smiled at the younger sleeping boy and gently picked him up and place him on the bed before covering him with the blankets.

_I guess Sophie is right I am a good big brother. _Lok thought himself as he closed the door.


End file.
